Cryosa
General Cryosa Cryosa is the goddess of respite and cheer, and holds dominion over the taiga. She was once a harsher god, but grew out of it; her path now mirrors her evolution. She is Cynia's nemesis, as Cynia's attempts at immortality disrupt the natural order. Lore Cryosa, created to make the season of winter and create the taigas, was once an administrator of justice along the land -- her frigid touch every winter a punishment for the various sins of the people, with those who were uncorrupted by Net's influence preserved in the pristine cleanness of the world. Her realm was kept beautiful, but the harsh conditions kept out all but the faithful. However, gods more focused upon justice were created over time and she lost her purpose. Once Cynia began to usurp her power of preservation and use it for evil, she re-found herself: as a god of peace and respite in a cold, hard world. Her worshippers must mirror her evolution, so we may learn from her past and grow together. We must remember our unity, learn self-determination, be responsible as a group for our actions, cooperate in matters of money, and have purpose, creativity and faith. She will protect us in our darkest vigils and deliver unto us great things. The Frozen Faith Level 1 - Frigid Beginnings * Igloo Sweet Igloo: In an appropriate biome build a comfortable dome shaped home with a wool floor of any colors listed above. * Cows Make Great Insulators: You must gain and maintain a set of leather armor at all times. If possible it must be dyed red and green. * Polar Hunter: Fight one polar bear with nothing more than a stone sword and your leather armor. Level 2 - Cold Continuation * Taming of the Snow Beast: Tame 3 or more wolves and use them to hunt down 35 hostile mobs. If any wolves die in the process, add 5 kills and tame another wolf if under 3 wolves. * Punishment for Sin: Find a nearby village and place a coal block in every home. * Snowcapped Beauty: Dress a pine tree in glowstone and red and light blue wool... Level 3 - Becoming a Priest * Coldest Night: You must live outside for 7 nights, representing Cryosa's darkest hour as Cynia usurped her territory; fight any mobs you see. Mark this with 7 torches and break one each night. * Shrine to the Deity: With the materials gathered, build a shrine to Cryosa outside and then throw 3 stacks of snowballs into the water in the middle (let the items despawn for them to reach her.) Place the shrine at the feet of the tree. * Swords to Chisels: Create a large log inside, decorating it with wools and anything flammable and aesthetically pleasing. Burn it, and throw your weapons into the fire. You may only use a wood sword from now on. * Yule Feast: Cryosa is pleased with your work so far, so she will let you rest by letting you make a yummy cake for yourself. Wait until your hunger bar is empty and fill it with as many different things as you can. Level 4 - Icy Architecture * The Pristine Chapel: Build a building of worship around the shrine, of shiny, pristine materials. Create a warm inn and stable for anyone who needs to rest. * Vigil: Remain in the chapel for 8 days, representing Cryosa's contemplation of her new purpose. Leave the doors open and slay any mobs that enter. Mark this vigil by 8 torches, breaking one each day you complete. If you die, restart the vigil. * Forgiveness: '''You may no longer attack enemies underneath trees; you must forgive them. * '''The Last Blot: Break a hole in the ice around your tree and sacrifice all of your livestock. If you do not have livestock, sacrifice your wolves. Level 5 - Charity * Mountain Air: Create a mountain to the source of snow; it must at least reach Y level 120. Place a cave with a cactus in it, to show the hidden painful past; but light it in glowstone to show the new beginnings. Place a chest with cards (paper), tools, gifts and food at the top of the mountain. Restock this if anyone takes from it in SMP. * Protection of Charity: The chest should be kept safely in a cart shaped structure manned by a snow golem. * The Great Giving: Go to the village you placed the coal in; replace every coal block with lapis, gold, or other similar precious items Category:Fan-Made God Category:Spirit Category:Biome Deities